Case Crush
by emawarriors513
Summary: What happens when the nation's favorite BAU team gets called into Seattle, Washington for a Jane Doe case and beloved genius gets attracted to the only known victim while trying to get answers on how she ended up in a hospital? What happens after the case is solved and the now reserved woman replys to Spencer's wish to stay in touch? Will they be perfect for each other? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Sammi's head was spinning. The thoughts of everyone around her made her head want to burst. Normally she could control it, but she couldn't think straight. She was too paranoid of what she had seen last night. The image of the young child's dark face as the light in its eyes dimmed would flash periodically in her mind, her stomach tightening after every flicker. She couldn't block the many terrible thoughts of the murderers and pedophiles that stayed in the trafficking ring. Some were muffled by the walls, but some were loud and clear filling Sammi's head with horrible unwanted thoughts.

She gritted her teeth as some of the said rotten people came in her cell and did unspeakable things, ignoring the urge to use her mind. When the monsters finally left her alone, Sammi sat up in a dazed state. They always kept her regularly drugged, but today the dose was light, making Sammi able to take in her surroundings. A menacing gray surrounded all the cells that kept humans of all ages, genders, and personalities. The closest guard was too far away to have any coherent thoughts.

Sammi spent the next twenty minutes trying to control her splitting headache. Her power really put a toll on her, mentally and physically. She had had the power since she was born. She couldn't explain it of how she was born with it or even how it existed, but she rolled with it. The ability had its perks, an eidetic memory being one of the more useful. But also had its downsides of splitting head migraines and hearing something that you really shouldn't hear.

Checking the lock, Sammi wasn't surprised that it was shut tight. Looking around, Sammi rushed over to a small hole in the fencing. Before climbing through, she checked again to make sure no one was watching, no one was. The fence clanged as Sammi slid through it, taking some hair with it.

Her bare feet smacked off the chilled concrete floor, echoing off the high walls. The pain was starting to get unbearable as she burst through too many doors to count, periodically changing route to avoid any guards. She didn't know exactly know where she was going, but knew that if she got caught she would surely get killed. That was enough motivation.

The last door was down a dark hallway, the light seeping through the bottom of the door told Sammi that she had made. Her jog turned into a sprint as she got closer and closer to the door. She could barely breathe as she pushed through the heavy door. The smell of trees and rain filled Sammi's nose and a frigid wind blew Sammi's hair back as she took a second to breathe in the fresh air that she had missed for so many years.

The sound yelling, and heavy footsteps brought Sammi back into reality. Her feet begging for her to stop, Sammi ran off into the woods that surrounded the horrible building. Every stick and leaf betrayed Sammi's location like the trees were tracking her as she ran in random directions, trying to lose the monsters chased her. The flash of light that cased shadows of the forest floor guided Sammi to freedom, at least she hoped was freedom.

The sound of a car driving by pushed Sammi to run faster, ignoring the aching pain in every muscle in her body. When her feet hit the tarmac, she lost her footing and stumbled into an on-coming car's lane. The car screeched to a halt inches from Sammi and the angry driver got out of his car.

"What the h-." The man didn't finish his sentence as Sammi's knees buckled and she fell to the ground, unconscious before she even hit the ground.

* * *

Spencer walked into the conference room, coffee in hand, everyone else getting settled in front of individual files. He sat beside his chief supervisor, Aaron Hotchner, and public liaison, Jennifer Jareau (JJ). Penelope Garcia, the tech analyst, spoke up once everyone was settled in their seats.

"In good old Seattle, Washington, a woman in her early twenties was found by couple Evan Reef and Savannah Haven on Highway 77. She was brought to the nearest hospital by said couple two days ago. Her feet were bleeding and her body was covered in different cuts." SSA Derek Morgan opened to speak, but Penelope stopped him. "I already considered missing persons, but no one fit the photo." She gestured to the photo of a woman with ombre hair that had popped up on the TV screen behind her. In Spencer's opinion she was quite attractive.

"So, she's a Jane Doe?" SSA Emily Prentiss asked looking up from her file.

"At the moment yes." Penelope said clicking the remote in her hand. "She was found with ligature marks on her wrists and just before her ankles. The doctors say by some type of thin wire."

"Piano man copycat?" SSA David Rossi asked.

Spencer looked at the photos of the woman's wrists and ankles as Hotchner spoke up. "No, the Mo doesn't fit. The piano man never abducted his victims, he raped them."

"Guys, the wire was removed and replaced multiple times." Spencer said placing his file on the table and pointing to the many scars that lined the Jane Doe's wrists and ankles.

"And different knives were used to cut." Emily said looking at the back and stomach photos. "And some were deep while others were shallow, I think there's more than one unsub." She concluded.

"Okay, wheels up in ten. Penelope, look into missing person reports back twenty years, this Jane Doe might have been missing for a while." Hotch said, closing his file. Everyone did the same and rushed out the door to the plane, go bags in hand.

A/N

Hope you like the first chapter. I'll try to publish when I can depending on how busy I am. There might be a slight crossover with a real life person, so just in case there you go as a heads-up.

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer and JJ made their way through the hospital, trying to find the poor woman's room. Flashing their credentials to the city's police officer outside the room and doctor, JJ asked for the report of how she was doing.

"She's wake, has been for at least three hours. She reacted negatively to the lights and being outside the room so, we're keeping it dark and quiet for her just as a precaution." The doctor replied, shaking each of the agents hands as they had introduced themselves.

"Okay, thank you doctor. Has she spoken yet? Seventy percent of victims from long term trauma are unresponsive." Spencer asked, his intelligence showing slightly.

"No, she hasn't."

"What do you mean by 'acting negatively' towards being outside the room?" JJ asked, looking to the doctor with concern.

"She started holding her head and tensing up. We couldn't find out why physically so we deduced it as a mental problem. The noise being loud and overwhelming after being held captive for so long." The doctor concluded as he got paged to another room. "Sorry, I have to go. If you have any questions for me, I'll be in the OR." The doctor said before hurrying off to another wing.

Spencer and JJ walked into the dark hospital room, glancing around for the quiet patient. A flash of movement brought their eyes to under a small table where a woman who matched the case photo sat in fetal position, covering her ears as they shut the door, the woman slowly removed her hands from her head and quickly glanced at the two agents. She pushed herself further into the corner of the wall, scared out of her mind. She was done dealing with people gawk at her with concerned looks and try and help her. They couldn't help, they didn't understand.

"Hi, I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau and this is Dr. Spencer Reid and we're from the FBI. Can we ask you some questions?" JJ asked stepping towards the woman.

The woman didn't reply as she dug fingernails into her forearms, hugging herself.

"I know what you're going through is hard, but you're safe now. You can help us find the person who did this and they'd never be able to hurt you again." JJ said, kneeling to the woman's eye level. The woman looked JJ up and down before pushing herself harder against the wall, her fingernails leaving indents in her skin.

"What's your name?" Spencer knelt down beside JJ, smiling reassuring.

The woman's hazel eyes looking into Spencer's chocolate brown ones as she looked him up and down, deciding if she should speak. She honestly didn't as she feared what would happen if she did. The sound of JJ's ringing phone broke the heavy silence. Jumping, the woman tensed into a tighter ball and her nails dugged deeper.

JJ stood, phone in hand and before she walked out gave Spencer a look. Spencer sat a few feet from the table, trying to calm the frightened female. "It's okay, you're safe. Nothing can hurt you in here and if they did they'd have to get through the police officer outside and if they do, they'd have to get through me. I'm not going to let anyone get to you." Spencer said, face sincere.

His thoughts were as serious and as trueful as his tone. The woman pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her eyes didn't leave the floor as she relaxed into a more comfortable sitting position. She honestly believed him and she could tell he was serious about protecting her.

"What's your name? Mine's Spencer as you had heard from my friend Jennifer."

Silence.

This was going to take a while. Spencer sat down against the far wall, facing the woman and placing his messenger bag beside him. He tried small talk and wasn't getting anywhere besides a nod or two and a movement in position. It told him she was listening to him and slowly getting used to him, but he couldn't but hope that she liked him. He wanted to get to know the pretty, loveable woman. She hadn't spoke a word for the whole visit, but for some reason he could feel her fears and understand her pain, like she was talking normally. He hoped he could learn her name.

* * *

JJ walked back into the hospital room, looking between Spencer and the woman who had moved from her place under the table to beside it. He had clearly made progress. She smiled warmly at the terrified look the woman gave her as she knelt beside Spencer.

"Hotch wants to know your progress." JJ whispered into Spencer's ear. Spencer straightened up on the wall he leaned against.

"I got a few nods, but no words yet." Spencer said, feeling the woman's quizzical stare. "She can write, but she said she can't say her name." Spencer's eyes darted to the forgotten notebook on the floor beside the nameless woman. He had started to get attracted to the silent female, like he knew her pain.

JJ turned to the woman, causing her to rush back under the table. "Its okay, you're safe. No one can hurt you anymore." JJ knelt down, using the wall for support. "Do you have any family?" The woman glanced between the notebook and JJ, deciding if she should trust this new person. She scribbled down the three letter word quickly before scooting closer to the wall, hearing JJ's thoughts as she shared a look with Spencer. They were going to find her, she said too much.

"Do you know their name?" Spencer asked, pushing the notebook closer to her. The woman tensed up as she wrote his name. The only family she remembered. Her brother who had tried to stop the men's hands from pulling her into the black van after his plea of coming to live with him.

JJ rushed out the room, phone in hand, ready to call Penelope. The woman looked anywhere but the FBI agent that sat at the far wall. She could hear his thoughts and covered her ears, a migraine close behind. Spencer wanted to say so many things to help comfort her, but he couldn't as the words caught in his throat. Every word was loud and clear in the woman's brain as she couldn't shut off her power. The tears that poured from her eyes weakened the gates of her mind where the horrible memories of the past three years of torture and suffering.

JJ beckoned Spencer out, a look of worry on her face. She handed him a cup of coffee and spoke her thoughts. "Penelope found a Craig Thompson who lives in LA, she told me that he lost his family last year in a car accident, his sister went missing three years ago." Spencer's face lit up.

"Is Craig her brother?" Spencer had gotten protective of the mysterious woman and wanted to help her as much as he could.

"We think so. Penelope is getting in touch with him and I've told the rest of the team. Her name's Samantha and she was last seen with her brother walking down Main Street in Derry, Norhtern Ireland." JJ's face was grave. "If this is international, we have the profile all wrong. Can you stay here and try to talk to her more while I go help Hotch with the profile?"

"Yeah, I think she's starting to trust people more." Spencer forced back a yawn. "Call if you need any help with the profile." Spencer did a short wave before walking back to his previous place at the far wall. A tray of food stood on the nightstand, untouched. Sam was leaning her head on the wall, her tear stained face surprisingly peaceful.

Spencer quietly sat down and sipped his coffee quietly. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam screamed as she woke with a jolt. Her mind was swirling as she became conscious of the hundreds of people thinking around her. The walls muffled the overwhelming voices but it didn't erase them from her mind. Her racing heart was calming as Spencer appeared in front of her. It was too dark to see clearly but his thoughts told her that he wasn't too far. She disappeared under the table.

"It's okay," Spencer said, holding his hands out. Sam just stared at him. "You're still in the hospital."

The hair on Sam's neck still stood on end as she searched the building for any sign of the devils that had hurt her. The people that had scarred her. She found nothing. It was a short relief as a nurse opened the door. Sam covered her ears helplessly.

The older woman smiled at Spencer and Sam. "Is everything alright?"

Sam was stationary. She was aware of the open door. It leaked out the countless thoughts passing by. It was causing her to question where everything was. She tightened into a ball, hands pressing uncomfortably against her head.

Spencer was up and moving the moment he noticed the change in posture. He shut the door and fixed the curtain. "Yes, she was just waking up from a nightmare." his voice was polite.

The nurse nodded. "We would give her something to help her sleep but she has rejected all of our medications. Even the antibiotics and ointments for infection." the nurse sounded worried as she spoke of the stubborn patient.

Spencer sent Sam a worried glance before looking back at the nurse. "She has been rejecting medication?"

"Yes, ever since she was admitted here."

Spencer felt for his phone. "And has she eaten or drank anything?"

The nurse took a moment to remember. "Only sips of water and crumbs."

"Okay, thank you, Miss..."

"Mrs. Evergreen."

"Thank you Mrs. Evergreen for this information."

"You're welcome," she headed for the door. "Please help this woman. I always hate to see such good people hurt like this," she looked at Sam with such affection, that Sam was taken off guard. It reminded her of her parents. They were faceless ghosts but she remembered them. Mrs. Evergreen left the room as Spencer headed for the door.

"I'll be right back," he promised as he opened the door and slid out. Sam hugged herself, feeling exhausted again. Memories were slipping in and out of her mind's eye like little movies. Some were comforting while others made her empty stomach twist painfully. Spencer stood outside the hospital room, eagerly waiting for JJ to pick up.

"Hello?"

"JJ, I found something."

Her excitement crackled like lightning. "Did she speak?"

"No, not yet but I talked to a nurse and she had said that Samantha has been rejecting all types of medicine and will barely eat."

There was a pause as she took in the information. "So she had been drugged while being held captive. A lot of abductors use them to subdue their victims. It's not uncommon."

"I know," he was confused that she hadn't caught on. "Penelope could track any suspicious sales of narcotics."

JJ seemed to finally catch on to what her coworker was saying. "I'll get Penelope on that but we might not get any results since she hasn't shown what drug she was being subdued with."

"I know but it's a start."

"Yes it is." Spencer could hear some talking on the other side of the call. "Stay with her and see if you get her to talk to you. We're trying everything we can on with police."

"Okay," Spencer said his goodbye and hung up the phone. He slipped back into the hospital room to find Sam curled up under the table. Her hair covered her face from view but from the gradual rise and fall of her chest told Spencer she was sleeping. An almost silent snore emanated from her. He settled in his usual spot against the opposite wall. He felt himself slipping into a doze at the quiet setting of the room. He dipped off, matching Sam's soft breathing.

A/N

I have been away for a while. Sorry. To be completely honest, I forgot about this and was only reminded from emails. It has been almost a whole year. Wow!

I'll try to update but I don't know if I can with school and outside life stuff. While I am the most uninteresting person ever, I have writer's block and sometimes get caught up in other things heheh. This is also kind of a filler kind of chapter.

Sorry about the rambling.I have a very scattered brain. It's a wonder I can organize them enough to write a story lol. I hope you enjoy my story and I'm apologizing again for being away for so long because that is my nature.

Peace


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?" Craig asked, confused by the unknown number.

"Hello, Mr. Thompson. This is Penelope Garcia from the BAU." she spoke calmly. It was so unnatural for the bubbly overly cheerful Penelope. "Sir, we think we have found your sister."

Craig was speechless. He forgot to breathe at the idea that they had found his beloved sister. The idea was too unreal. It wasn't possible. "A-Are you sure?"

"That's why we're calling you. If you could confirm her identity, then we can work to helping you and your sister find the people that had...took her." she had been hesitant at the mention of the incident.

Craig was overwhelmed with emotions of relief and fear. "W-Where did you find her?"

"Seattle."

His voice broke and he let some of the joyful tears slip. His sister was alive! "I-I'll come as quickly as I can!"

"Okay, sir. Be careful on your trip there."

"I will. Thank you."

"Sir, there is no reason to thank me sir. We are just doing our job."

"Thank you anyway."

Penelope grinned at the relief and joy in Craig's voice. The sound of another line calling made Penelope return to the rather dark case before her. "I have to go but I will notify my team of your arrival."

"Okay," Craig hung up suddenly somber. He had realized something as Penelope had paused. Would his sister remember him? Would she know that he had tried his best to find her? Was she going to be the Sammi he had grown to love with the deepest part of his heart? The questions would go unanswered until he landed down in Seattle and met her himself.

* * *

Sam stirred at the sound of the door opening. For a moment, she thought she was back in the cell, helpless. She jumped up, banging her head on the table. A yelp escaped her lips as she held her head in pain. It doubled with the rushing thoughts that belonged to Spencer. He sat down, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Sam could hear as he ran formulas and ideas through his mind. They were too quick for Sam to process so soon after waking up and it was making her head pound. It felt like it was going to split in two. Her hands covered her ears in a helpless attempt to block out the noise and tightened into a ball. Spencer noticed this, the roar quieting to one single thought. Was _she okay?_ Sam was taken aback by the thought. She looked up, hands falling to her lap. She stared at Spencer, surprise and shock mixing into a freezing realization.

"Is something wrong?" Spencer asked. He was watching with wistful brown eyes.

Sam stared back, mouth trying to form words. It failed.

Spencer waited patiently. He had dealt with these kinds of things so often, he had an unlimited amount of patience.

Sam looked down at her lap, ashamed with herself. She could speak. It was obvious from his thoughts that he wasn't going to hurt her. All of the people she had met at the _place_ had evil whispers of thoughts, imagines of the devilish things they were about to do. Spencer, on the other hand, had warm tones and ideas that would float in to Sam's brain. Besides his little race a few minutes ago, he had an easy mind that worked a good pace. He was trustworthy. A knock made her press further into the corner as someone walked in.

Spencer looked up at them. He stood and said a quick greeting. "JJ."

"Hey." JJ smiled at Spencer before kneeling by the table to see Sam. "Hello, Sam."

Sam's eyes widened and she stared incredulously at the woman. How had she known her name? Sam was about to use her 'power' to find out just as JJ spoke.

"Your name is Samantha right?"

No response. Sam wasn't listening now. Memories had consumed her. She had lost control and was being eaten alive by the memories of torture and pain. No one had said her name in years. The memory of her brother screaming for her unearthed and rang in her ears. Spencer watched, gears grinding, as she covered her ears again.

"JJ, I think she hears something that others can't." he said dully, eyes never leaving Sam.

JJ turned to him in confusion. They were thinking the same thing. Sam wasn't paying attention to hear it. She turned back to Sam. "Sam? Do you want to talk?"

Sam wasn't paying attention.

JJ turned to Spencer. "Okay, I'll ask her later. We have a few hours until her brother gets here."

"Craig Thompson?"

"Yes." JJ stood. "He is taking the earliest flight over." she glanced at Sam who was still balled up in the fetal position. "This reaction isn't good. I hope her brother can help."

"She's our only witness."

"Exactly." JJ sighed. "I have always hated when kids get involved in this stuff."

Spencer was about to correct her that Sam had to be at least in her twenties when JJ's expression explained everything. Sam had been abducted from years ago. She had been a teenager when she had gone missing. As a young adult, she was exposed to the seven circles of hell twice over. That kind of treatment could tear a young mind apart to no end. Their faces were somber, understanding. "Could it be trafficking?"

"That was what Emily suggested. It seems like it." JJ said solemnly. She was giving Sam a small smile as they spoke. Their voices were low as not to disturb her. She was recovering slowly from the darkness in her mind. Reading their thoughts helped her anchor to reality. JJ's thoughts were louder than Spencer's but they held the same kind of warmth and friendliness. Trustworthy.

Sam watched them speak to each other, their voices quiet. It was like she was a child watching curiously as their parents talk to each other.

Spencer smiled warmly at Sam. "Sam," JJ turned to face her as well. "You said you have brother."

Sam was watching JJ. She didn't want to answer in front of her. JJ caught on quickly and headed for the door. "I'll get coffee." she leaned to Spencer's ear. "Ask her about her family. She trusts you."

Spencer nodded and took his seat across from Sam as JJ left the room. Sam was slowly getting used to the quick opening and shutting of the door. "Sam, you said you have family."

Sam hesitated before nodding.

"Do you have a brother?"

A short pause and a nod.

"Do you know his name?"

Sam knew who Spencer was thinking was her brother. It was smart. The way they had deducted who was impressive. She would have expected having to say it herself. She nodded.

Spencer waited for her to speak.

Sam reached for the notebook. Scribbling the one word, she slid it across to Spencer.

 _Craig_

Spencer smiled. "We found your brother, Sam." she was unfazed. "He is coming to see you."

Sam was expressionless. She couldn't remember her brother's voice or the way he smiled or laughed. It was a blank face on a basic male build. Even the vivid memory of being kidnapped, she couldn't piece together what he looked like. The uncertainty made her shiver and shake like a leaf on a windy fall day. It was fear that gripped her so tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

This will be the last part.

I know. I'm sorry. I hate it when authors do this to me too, but it must be done. This story will always remain unfinished. I loved the writing process and had a full plot laid out. However, I ran into a lot of obstacles that delayed and demotivated me.

Writer's Block

Responsibilities outside of this

Memory

Just to name a few. All of it is true and the main thing that deterred me was the style and grammar that I had back then. I've grown immensely in the last year or so if my math is correct. I hated how I wrote this story, so I'm ending it. There is no point in continuing something that I don't enjoy or am satisfied with. I edit my own work so see this as an editor declining an author's work for publish. I dislike what the story became and want to stop it before I disappoint any more who decide to read it.

I'm not quitting the writing game. Probably ever hehe. Another platform I use is Wattpad. It is completely free and full of thousands of stories to read. They range from normal fiction with elaborate plots and romance to fanfiction with just as much depth. I love this platform and used it for years alongside this one. You need an account which requires an email and that's about it. It's 100% free unless you DECIDE to support authors with paid stories which is explained by the app/website when you first sign up. I'm not sponsored, I just adore this app and want to spread the word. I currently have a finished story that I'm satisfied with available there along with a second in the works. I'll leave that information here in case you truly are interested. If not, no hard feelings. All of it is up to you. If you really did enjoy that baby of a story, look into this platform and start reading my better work. It will be better, I promise you that.

I'm apologizing again because I know that it is a little frustrating when authors don't finish their work. I really am sorry. But I would feel even worse to continue writing something I am not happy with or something when it could be so much better. Readers deserve the best quality a writer can produce so I'm trying to provide you guys (all 8 to 581 which I thank dearly and anyone else that stumble across this) with the best I have right now and sadly, that is not this story. I think of this happy little accident as a sample, so if you did like this snippet of writing, check out my real story, one that is complete and so much better than this one.

Okay, I'll stop now. My fingers hurt a little and I'm sure I'm boring you. Go find something new on here as there are beautiful stories on this website or check out my own story on Wattpad (All of this is a slight shameless plug :]). Thank you so much for sticking with this story as long as you did.

Peace out,

Author.

Wattpad Username: RainbowPanda513

Available Story: A Locked Box


End file.
